


Almost As Good

by imaginary_golux



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George misses Alan.  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost As Good

Thom looks like Alanna, or like Alan – when George is drunk, sometimes he forgets a little that she is not a man, or he not a woman. And Alanna is off being a Bazhir, or finding magical artifacts, or whatever it is knights do when they’re off gallivanting and not paying attention to their own true loves – George knows he grows maudlin in Alanna’s absence, but cannot bring himself to care – while Thom is right here, and needs so badly for someone, anyone, to pay attention to him. Why should that someone not be George?

Thom knows George loves his sister – hells, anyone with eyes knows the thief king is head over heels for her – but they are twins, after all, and what one has both share, so it had always been until they went off, one to the mages and the other to court; so it isn’t _really_ wrong, he tells himself, to be a sort of…of _substitute_ , to take his sister’s place until she comes back, to be what George needs _now_ instead of what he wants _later_. Thom was never much good with ethical puzzles anyway, and surely it hurts nothing to lie here with George’s hand steady and warm and lovely on his cock and George’s breath ragged and warm and boozy in his ear, while George whispers, “Alan, _Alan_ ,” and strokes hard and fast until Thom stiffens and whimpers and paints them both in white stripes of pleasure.


End file.
